


after the storm

by hectorpriamides



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Storms, ayato is an embarrassed 14yr old., hinami is a sap.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hectorpriamides/pseuds/hectorpriamides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>& we will die & the sun will continuously rise (hold me through the storm & promise we'll be alright.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	after the storm

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr (http://horusconviction.tumblr.com/post/135815449560/summary-we-will-die-the-sun-will-continually)

the storm rages on. hina’s small body hides against him. her head is tucked closely to his neck, buried beneath a pile of blankets with him. delicate fingers touch the jaggedness of his hips. 

he watches the t.v., late night reruns of some show before their time. the torrential downpour and cracks of sound racing to catch plasma towers keep hina awake. and hina’s fear and lips near his throat keeps him awake. it’s adrenaline, her jumping with every splash of lightning and he running to her defense.

his hands, unsure of where to place rest on such a canvas, settles on her shoulder. his arm covers her. protection, castling her in. his free hand twists in the sheets. a book rests on her lap, once turbulence does she reopens it. there’s his own disturbances, touka periodically texting him to remind him: 

**TOUKA** — ( ** _02:13_** ): leave before kaneki wakes up 

**TOUKA** — ( ** _03:45_** ): leave before kaneki wakes up 

**TOUKA** — ( ** _04:22_** ): he’ll kick your ass if he fines you here 

and he gets it. that kaneki doesn’t like him and her together. tonight (and many other stormy nights) he’s not there to make a pass at her. he’s there because she’s genuinely terrified. (it’s only a perk that she’ll fall asleep in his lap, voluptuous body keeping him up long into the morning.) 

“hina?” his voice breaks the calm, some poor sitcom skit running on the t.v. 

she doesn’t look up. “hm?" 

"why are so afraid of storms?" 

once again there is no hesitation in her fumbling response. "they’re beautiful and destructive, yet if you can brave it long enough you can find the calm. like a bad funeral,” she doesn’t look up from the book. something sad passes over her, he can see the images of her mother. the. dark pink dusts her cheeks. “kind of like you. dangerous on the outside, calm and serene on the center. because even if you don’t make it through the storm, the sun will still rise and shine on other people." 

the next crack of thunder stops his retort. she yelps, flings her book shut and tucks tights against his neck. her lips brush it on accident. he rubs her shoulder, gently coaxes her back out. 

"hina?” he asks softly. she hums against him. 

“you’re fucking ridiculous.”


End file.
